Natasha
by Lara Sidney Snape Croft
Summary: Feita a partir de uma conversa estranha no MSN...


NATASHA

Natasha olhou para frente e viu sua casa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Abriu lentamente o portão, indo com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Entrou e fechou o portão com cadeado. Subiu os degraus da entrada. Pegou as chaves de dentro de sua bolsa. Abriu a porta. Ela rangeu. Natasha xingou mentalmente. Fechou a porta.

Foi atravessando a entrada, lembrando-se da noitada. A festa de sua amiga estava ótima! Mas seus pais deram o prazo de até às 3h30 da manhã para ela chegar em casa. Já era 4h15 e ela sabia que levaria uma bronca. Mas talvez eles já estivessem dormindo.

Continuou por seu caminho. A única luz do ambiente vinha da janela da sala. Eram as luzes dos postes da rua e da lua. Mas mesmo assim, enxergar qualquer coisa estava difícil.

Andou pelo corredor. Mas ao passar pelo quarto de seus pais, percebeu a porta aberta e a cama vazia. Sentiu algo estranho em seu estômago. Eles estavam acordados esperando por ela, provavelmente para pedir satisfações pela quebra do combinado.

Natasha achou melhor ir de uma vez para seu quarto. Foi andando na ponta dos pés para não ser notada. Chegou. Colocou a mão na maçaneta. Mas estranhamente a porta estava trancada. Notou um papel pendurado na maçaneta. Pegou-o e percebeu que não era papel. Não sabia o que era. Mas não se importou. Ficou mexendo-o até que conseguisse ler com a pouca luz que havia ali. Finalmente conseguiu. Letras garranchosas formavam as seguintes palavras: "_Seus pais estão trancados em seu quarto. Eu a espero no quarto deles."_

Não tinha assinatura. Ela sentiu um pavor imenso tomar conta de todo seu corpo. Olhou para a porta e tentou abrir, mas em vão. Enfiou a mão na bolsa e de dentro dela tirou um celular. Com as mãos trêmulas, começou a discar o número da polícia.

Ouviu passos. Natasha suava frio. Apertou "talk" e colocou o celular no ouvindo, torcendo para que atendessem logo. Viu um vulto preto vindo em sua direção. Agora não havia mais luz alguma. Estava em breu total. Uma mão, de súbito, arrancou o celular de Natasha. Ela se encolheu. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas a outra mão do vulto a calou antes do som se pronunciado.

O som de seu celular se espatifando no chão fez Natasha temer pela própria vida. Então a mão que já não segurava mais o aparelho passou pela cintura da garota e a fez andar.

Natasha não via nada, mas tinha uma vaga noção de para onde estava sendo levada. E acertou. Foi empurrada. Caiu sobre algo fofo. Era a cama de seus pais. A porta foi fechada. A chave foi virada, trancando Natasha e a outra pessoa dentro do quarto. Ela queria gritar, mas o terror não permitiu.

Então a pessoa falou. Era a voz de um homem. Uma voz calma, controlada… sensual… uma voz que estranhamente tranqüilizou Natasha. E a palavra foi única. Foi sussurrada. Natasha nunca ouvira seu nome pronunciado por uma voz como aquela. Uma voz carregada de desejos carnais.

Uma luz mínima se ascendeu. Parecia suspensa no ar. Aos poucos seus olhos foram se acostumando com a iluminação e ela pôde perceber a origem da luz. Vinha da ponta de um objeto estranho. Ela já vira aquilo em algum lugar. Parecia… uma varinha mágica… uma varinha como ela vira nos filmes. Era sim, uma varinha! E estava produzindo o feitiço_ Lumus_. O coração de Natasha se acelerou.

Ela foi subindo o olhar. A mão que segurava a varinha era alva e grande. Continuou subindo. O braço era inteiro coberto por uma manga preta. Subiu mais o olhar. Os ombros do homem eram largos. A pose dele era rígida. O pescoço era alvo com a mão. Ela pôde perceber o final dos cabelos negros do homem caindo sobre os ombros.

Natasha não se sentia mais assustada. E sim curiosa, excitada. Não queria acreditar quando olhou para o rosto do homem. Um rosto pálido. Uma boca fina, porém convidativa. Uma mexa dos cabelos caía entre os olhos. Os olhos… eram os mais negros que ela já havia visto. Brilhavam. Ela viu um desejo intenso vindo daqueles olhos.

Ela sorriu levemente. Só podia estar sonhando. Um desses sonhos que ela sempre tinha com esse homem. Homem que existia apenas nos livros e nos filmes. Aquele homem… Severus… Natasha ficou paralisada com aquela visão. Não podia ser verdade. Mas ele falou novamente.

Severus Snape perguntou à Natasha o que ela estava fazendo. Mas ela não respondeu. Continuou olhando com fascínio, com admiração extrema… devorava-o com os olhos. Como não houve resposta, ele simplesmente apagou a luz da varinha e avançou para cima dela.

Começou a beijar a boca da garota com avidez. As mãos dele passeavam por todo o corpo de Natasha. Ela, por sua vez, não fazia nada, apenas correspondia. Estava achando tudo o máximo. A língua dele se entrelaçava com a sua de modo muito excitante. Ela achou que não ia mais agüentar quando a língua dele começou a brincar com seu pescoço, sua orelha, depois descendo até seu colo…

O homem se ergueu e tirou sua capa. Depois a camisa. Então voltou para Natasha e começou a abaixar as alças da blusa dela com a boca. E foi tirando. Os seios da moça ficaram descobertos. Severus começou a chupá-los com voracidade. Ela estava extasiada. Gemia alto.

Mas, de repente, ele se ergueu. Estava tudo escuro, mas Natasha sabia que ele a olhava. Ele lhe perguntou se era virgem. Ela hesitou. Começou a achar tudo realmente estranho. Harry Potter era uma história inventada. Bruxos não existiam. Então quem era aquele homem? Não podia ser Severus Snape. Ele não existia de verdade.

Ela empurrou o homem e se levantou rapidamente, ajeitando a blusa. Perguntou a ele quem ele era. A resposta a assustou mais do que já estava. "Severus Snape", respondeu ele. "Achei que soubesse." E ela sabia. Sabia que era ele. Mas não entendia. Como ele poderia estar ali? E perguntou isso. Ele apenas respondeu "Eu existo."

Então Natasha se deixou levar. Se era sonho ou não, já não importava mais. Ela não perderia a oportunidade de fazer amor com o homem que ela sempre sonhara.

Severus não esperou a resposta para a pergunta que havia feito antes. Natasha tinha apenas 17 anos, mas agora não fazia diferença.

Ele a levou para a cama novamente. Fizeram amor loucamente durante horas. Natasha se preocupou em aproveitar cada instante, cada sensação. Aquela havia sido a melhor experiência de sua vida.

Ao acordar, Natasha se lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido e sorriu. O ambiente estava parcialmente iluminado. Alguns raios de sol penetravam pelas frestas da persiana. Olhou para o relógio que sabia que havia ao lado da cama da mãe. 10h30. Então olhou para o outro lado em busca do seu amante. Mas ele não estava. Ela ficou com medo que tudo não tivesse sido apenas sonho.

Levantou-se enrolada num lençol. Ascendeu a luz. Havia uma mancha de sangue na cama. Sabia que era dela. E soube que não poderia ter sido sonho, já que ela estava ali, nua, no quarto de seus pais e uma mancha de sangue nos lençóis comprovando o ato da madrugada passada.

Natasha foi em busca de suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. A porta do quarto estava fechada, mas não trancada. Saiu por ela. Olhou para o lado esquerdo do corredor. Pensou se deveria ir até seu quarto ver os pais. Decidiu que iria depois. Antes foi até a sala para ver se encontrava Severus em algum lugar. Mas não encontrou. Olhou para a porta da saída. Estava entreaberta. Correu para ela e a escancarou. Severus estava descendo os degraus e indo para o portão. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, tendo certeza absoluta que ele existia e que havia, sim, feito amor com Severus Snape.

Ela chamou pelo nome do bruxo. Ele apenas olhou para ela, deu um leve sorriso e uma piscadela. Então simplesmente sumiu, sem mais nem menos. Natasha sabia o que ele havia feito para sumir. Adorou ver aquilo. Mas logo se deu conta de que Severus se fora. Não sabia se ele voltaria ou como fazer para encontrá-lo. Restava se conformar e esperar.

Natasha voltou para dentro de casa, entre o desespero de ver o homem de sua vida e a felicidade de tê-lo conhecido. Viu que na mesa havia uma carta endereçada à ela. Ao olhar e pegar viu o que era: um pergaminho. Sentiu uma excitação crescer dentro de seu peito. Há poucas horas atrás havia visto uma varinha mágica de verdade funcionar duas vezes e transara com Severus Snape, um bruxo. Então abriu o a carta e a leu.

"Natasha

Sei que deve estar estranhando tudo isso. Mas não preocupe, tudo será esclarecido. E perdoe-me pelos seus pais. Amarrá-los foi a única forma que achei para mantê-los afastados. Acontece que tudo o que eu fiz foi necessário… o mundo bruxo precisa de você.

Durante o ato sexual, eu usei de uma magia negra muito avançada para poder transformá-la em bruxa. Se souberem o que fiz, posso ir preso. Mas foi necessário. Agora pegue tudo o que quiser e venha me encontrar em frente a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Creio que sabe onde fica. É apenas a quatro quadras de distância da sua casa. Diga qualquer coisa a seus pais e venha o mais depressa possível. Você entenderá tudo em breve.

S.S."

A garota não pôde conter um sorriso. Agora era bruxa! Mas por que será que precisavam dela? E a Ordem da Fênix existia de verdade! Varias vezes ela havia ido até o local. Ficava horas olhando entre as casas onze e treze, esperando que elas se afastassem uma da outra e aparecesse a casa número doze com a Sra. Weasley saindo de dentro e chamando Natasha para entrar. Agora que era bruxa, finalmente esse sonho se realizaria.

Foi até seu próprio quarto e abriu a porta lentamente. Seus pais estavam sentados em cadeiras, amarrados um no outro. Ainda dormiam. Natasha pegou uma mala e enfiou tudo o que via na frente dentro dela. Depois rabiscou qualquer desculpa para os pais em um papel. Desamarrou-os com cuidado para não acordá-los e foi embora.

Saiu correndo pelas ruas até chegar ao seu destino. Parou, ofegante, e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-se nos joelhos. Uma voz chamou seu nome. Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente e sorriu ao ver Severus Snape a esperando no local combinado.

Agora sua vida mudaria radicalmente. Se para melhor ou para pior, ela não podia dizer. Mas sabia que estava extremamente feliz.

* * *

_**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita a partir de uma brincadeira que eu e minha amiga Natasha fizemos. Eu fui ditando os passos para ela e ditanto algumas escolhas que ela teria de fazer. Assim a "fic" aconteceu. Após, eu apenas a adaptei e trasnformei em uma fic de verdade. Espero que tenham gostado. Comments! Bjão._


End file.
